Family by blood, Family by pain
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: When Sasuke and Itachi's long lost sister appears, she's determaned to reunite what is left of her family. Why was she gone, you ask. She had a two tailed cat demon sealed inside her body to save her life. Will she be able to save her family?


I came up with this story while at an anime convention, which by the way was a lot of fun. I only own anything that isn't from the series. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a rainy day, in and outside of the villlage of Konoha. Near the edge of the forest sourounding the village stood a young woman. She was protected from the rain by a hot pink parsol held over her head. Her long hair was as dark as the night as were her eyes, but if one looked closely enough one could tell that her pupils were like a cat's. Upon her brow was a Konoha headband and on her back was a large bag filled with scrolls that held all of her things. She looked at the village a while longer before walking to then through the gates.

"I would like to speak with the Hokage, please," she told Iruka who was acting as Tsunade's scretary at the moment.

"Alright, what is you name?" asked the scared school teacher.

"Neko," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Your full name, if you please."

The young woman sighed and said, "Neko Uchiha."

Iruka stared at her, he had heard that the Uchiha's had a daughter, but she had died before Sasuke was even born...Didn't she?

"If you have them, could you show me your sharingan, please," he asked.

"Of course," she said before activating her bloodline.

Iruka nearly fell out of his chair in suprise. She most certanly had sharingan, but they were different from Sasuke's, Itachi's or Kakashi's. Her pupil was still cat like(Not that Iruka could tell before), she had a black swirl(Ya know, those comma like things) on either side of it, and it was red like all sharingan.

She deactivated them and said, "May I see the Hokage now?"

Iruka nodded and let her in. Neko showed Tsunade her sharingan which caused the older woman to ask how she got her eyes that way.

"When I was a little girl, I had a tutor/nanny who looked after and trained me. One day I got very very sick. All the medic nins here had given up hope and my parents and big brother weren't there because we were in a different village. But my tutor heard of creature in a nearby forest had healed a woman. So she took me there. The creature turned out to be a two tailed cat demoness. Sadly, the only way the demoness could save me was if she was sealed inside of me, which she was willing to do. My teahcer did as the two tail asked and saved my life. But my father wasn't pleased with her actions but he couldn't find it in his heart to kill either of us, so we faked death with his help and fled to the Hiddnin Village of Snowflakes far to the south. There I trained but when I graduated from their accademy I recived my tutor's old leaf headband. You see I had sworn that after I activated my Sharingan and became a chunin I would return. And so I have. May I see my family now?" she said hope shining in her eyes.

The Hokage sighed, "I am sorry to inform you that most of your family is dead. Your brother; Itachi, killed all of them except for your younger brother; Sasuke, then ran off. But Sasuke isn't here either, he joined the Sound village to gain power to kill Itachi."

Neko looked a little suprised and said, "I figured Itachi would kill father after he learned the truth about my 'Death' and his plans for us. But I guess he thougth everyone was in on the truth. Wouldn't be surpising."

"What plan?" asked the 5th Hokage.

"He wanted to use Itachi, me, and most likely Sasuke to take over Konoha and kick out any families or people with out bloodlines or Ninja skills," said Neko, keeping her face emotionless.

"Neko, your little brother's old teammates have been training to get him back, Would you like to meet, and perhaps help bring him home?"

Neko nodded, her bangs covering her eyes as she shed a tear for her lost family.

"Shuzine, get team Kakashi, please. Neko I would recomend you take a seat," said Tsunade, before Neko did so.

A while latter a blond male with wisker marks on his cheeks and a pink hair girl came in.

"Hiya. Baa-chan!" said the boy, making Neko giggle at the Hokage's face when he called her that, catching their attention.

"Tsunade-sama, who is that?" asked the pink haired girl.

Neko got up, bowed and said, "I am the last female Uchiha; I am Uchiha Neko, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Haruno Sakura," said the pink haired girl, also bowing.

"I'm the future Hokage; Uzamaki Naruto," answered the blond not borthering to bow.

'_I smell...Kyubi/Kila,_' the two demons told their containers.

'I think that Naruto fellow is Kyubi's holder,' Neko told Kila(the cat demon inside her).

'Kyubi, what's a Kila?' Naruto asked the Fox.

Inside his cage Kyubi couldn't help but roll his eyes, '_Kila is the two tailed cat. I wonder how she got sealed into a human. She's not the type to go around distorying villages.'_

"Neko here is the lost surviver of the Uchiha clan. She is the younger sister of Itachi, elder sister of Sasuke," the Godaime went on to explian why they had never seen or heard of her before and why she believed her big brother went nuts.

"So, you're the resson Itachi went and joined the Akasuki?" asked Naruto.

"Correct, when we were younger he made a vow to protect me. He most likily joined to find me because Father had no idea where my Nanny and I went."

Less then a week after Neko arived they took Sasuke back and killed the evil snake Sanin. Of course on the way out they were confronted by Itachi and Kisame.

"DIE!" Sasuke cried, rushing at the elder male with his sword, only to be stopped by Neko.

Neko calmly held her younger brother's in place with two fingers, her body plusating with indigo chakara that was a mix of Kila's and her own, and said, "Put away you're sword little brother. They have not come to harm us, they have come because they wish to explain themselves."

When she looked at him with her one-of-a-kind Sharingan, Sasuke knew that he would have to do as she said. Itachi explained that he had found out that their father was planing on, orginally, using him and Neko to overthrow the Hokage and kick out any families or people with out bloodlines or Ninja skills, but then after the whole sealing and brith of Sasuke, he planed on using all three once Neko returned, as he knew she would. What he hadn't counted on was Itachi finding out, getting mad, and kill everyone except Sasuke who was still a child and had nothing to do with it. Kisame had joined the Akasuki with Itachi because Itachi had saved his life and he swore to follow Itachi to the ends of the earth. Sasuke could see the sincerity in the twos' eyes and they went home together.

The End


End file.
